


Where Have I Seen You Before

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Bartenders, But not Patton or Roman, Drunkenness, Is it awkward?, It's also smooth though?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Patton doesn't spend a lot of nights at clubs, but his friends kinda convinced him for their day off. And, well, maybe that turned out better than he could've hoped.Fluffuary 2020 day 6 - Royality!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Where Have I Seen You Before

Patton couldn't exactly ignore the crowd. There were so many people, and so many of them were breathing, moving, and dancing. The air was thick and hot and Patton was starting to regret opting to be the designated driver.

He flagged down the bartender, and noticed it wasn't the same person as before.

"What're you drinking?" The bartender said, and he smiled charmingly. Patton blushed lightly.

"Nothing alcoholic. I'm driving my friends home," Patton informed. The bartender smiled.

"Oh, then could I make a Shirley Temple for our very own golden curled, dimple cheeked star?" The bartender asked. Patton wrinkled his nose in confusion.

"What?" Patton asked. The bartender laughed awkwardly.

“I was going for a suave pickup line, but I got all flustered when I saw you, so nothing came out right,” he explained. "My name is Roman."

"Oh! I'm Patton," Patton offered, accepting Roman's hand to shake.

"I know. You take my coffee order every morning when I'm out of work here," Roman chuckled awkwardly.

"Oh!" Patton exclaimed delightedly. "You're the one who comes in for Jenna's specialty- the heart attack in a cup!"

Roman ducked his head a bit, and a smile spread across his face. "That's me."

"Aw, I love your smile!" Patton grinned brightly. "It shines like the stars!"

"Patton, the stars don't even come close to how brightly you shine," Roman returned smoothly, as he began to shake drinks.

“Oh, my. Be still my heart!" Patton giggled, covering his mouth with his hands. He leaned his chin on his hands. The red lights from the dance floor turned blue, bathing them in cooler, darker tones. "You're much better at conversation in the dark."

"That's because I'm wide awake," Roman informed. "I'm too tired to be much more than speechless in your presence when my shift ends."

Patton flushed, feeling more warmth inside than outside now. "Flatterer."

"Flattery implies I'm lying, darling," Roman laughed, as he put the finishing touches on the Shirley Temple Patton just realized was almost done.

"Say that again," Patton said with a smile.

"Flattery implies I'm lying?" Roman questioned. Patton chuckled.

"No, cutie. Call me darling again," Patton said.

Roman's face darkened a bit under the now golden lights of the club. "Your drink is ready,  _ darling _ ."

"I think I changed my mind," Patton laughed. "I think I wouldn't mind a tall glass of you."

Roman gasped, placing one hand over his heart, his face alight with an open mouthed smile. "Patton! Don't you know never to hit on the workers in an establishment!? For shame!"

"Your honor, he hit on me first!" Patton defended with a giggle.

Roman slid the Shirley Temple to Patton. Patton tried to give him money, but Roman shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately, someone called for a drink down the counter. Roman smiled softly. "Duty calls."

"Then I guess you'd better go," Patton said. He couldn't help but feel a bit bummed out that their conversation was over.

Off Roman went, taking with him the forlorn breath that slipped from Patton's lips. In that moment, Desmond slumped up next to him and grabbed his drink, taking a long sip. The man grimaced and set it down.

"That's not booze," Desmond whined. Patton frowned.

"Of course it isn't, I'm in charge of driving you and Virgil home," Patton huffed. "Why'd you take my drink? That was very rude, the bartender gave it to me for free."

"Oh my god, a bartender is into you!?" Desmond demanded. "Which one, I'll fight him for your honor."

"Don't you dare! God, you must be  _ wasted _ , I think it's time for us to go home," Patton announced. Desmond scoffed.

" _ Wasted _ ! Me! How dare you, I have never in my  _ life _ touched even a  _ drop _ of alcohol!" Desmond stumbled and fell perfectly onto the stool next to Patton. Desmond blinked. Then he shifted to rest his elbows behind him on the counter. "I may have perhaps had a bit too much to drink."

With Desmond's help, finding Virgil was easy. Extracting him from the DJ booth where he was swapping spit with said DJ was not. Eventually, he wrangled them into the backseat of his car, where the two immediately fell asleep.

It was nights like these Patton wondered why he gravitated towards friendships with people so antithetical to him. However, the next morning he caught Desmond and Virgil in the kitchen trying to make him an apology breakfast. He couldn't help but soften up at the display.

Patton loved his friends because they let him in despite their walls and fears and worries. So, he asked them for advice.

"So what should I do about him?" Patton asked, after sharing his tale with the two of them.

"I think I need more coffee," Desmond said, rubbing his temples.

"His name's Roman?" Virgil asked, as he poured Desmond another cup of coffee.

"Yeah. Roman, he has brown hair, he's probably Latino," Patton explained. Virgil grimaced.

"I know him. He's annoying, but if you think he's worth it, I trust you. You have good instincts," Virgil admitted.

Desmond took a large gulp from the mug Virgil handed him, then sighed happily. "Patton, your work spoils us. Why don't you just give him your phone number on his coffee cup tomorrow morning when you get back to work? Unless you think he couldn't possibly like you back."

"Des makes a great point. Just be straightforward," Virgil agreed.

"I can't be straightforward, Virgil, I'm gay," Patton joked. Desmond chuckled, and Virgil let his lips curl into a small smile. Patton grinned at them.

The three of them spent the rest of the day together, as it was their first joint day off in weeks. They spent that whole evening watching movies and making a plan for how Patton would behave when next he saw Roman. The next morning, they got up as early as possible and spent nearly an hour fixing his hair, and Desmond and Virgil send him off with cheerful waves and pessimistic outlooks.

Patton tried not to get too excited. After all, when he saw Roman today the poor guy would probably be  _ exhausted _ . But the little bell rang over the door, and Patton perked up instantly.

Roman didn't arrive. In fact, Patton spent his whole shift growing more and more disappointed as every ring of the bell proved not to be the tired barkeep. By his second shift, in the afternoon, he'd stopped paying attention, forlornly wiping down the tables. He didn't bother looking up as the bell on the door rang and rang again and rang some more.

He turned around and stumbled, bumping into someone who was holding out a large bouquet of roses.

Patton's entire face burned as he looked up to see Roman, a dazzling smile on his face. He squeaked out, "Roman!?"

"I came by yesterday and asked your coworker how long you'd be working today. I figured I'd bring flowers for you after work?" Roman said, almost hesitantly.

Patton grinned brightly. "My shift is over in ten. Walk home with me?"

Roman's smile matched his. "Certainly."


End file.
